1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic car wash system and particularly to one adapted to be used in conjunction with a residential garage. It is automatically controlled by the user with a common radio transmitter control such as used for activating the residential garage door.
At present, there is no vehicle wash system available for home use which is simple, reliable and can be activated by the user approaching the home garage or carport by simply pressing a button in the vehicle which opens the door automatically, senses the presence and movement of the vehicle, senses temperature, and if above freezing, starts the washing process as the vehicle is entering the garage and automatically ceases when the vehicle has entered the garage, minimizes waste of water, and while spraying the water automatically from within the garage, keeps the water outside of the garage.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,801 - JONES et al. discloses a simplified structure and control system comprising a framework with nozzles, a washing liquid holding tank, and pressurized tank used to control the amount of water and rate, independently of the local supply pressures.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,001 - ATTAWAY discloses a system utilizing a pneumatic control pad on to which the vehicle drives. Related circuits, detergent tank, timer, and switch box are of general interest.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,632 - DUHAME and U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,995 Clark et al., both of which are assigned to Stanley Automatic Openers, illustrate home security and garage door operating systems which perform multiple functions including detecting toxic gases and other environmental conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,472 - JENKINS et al,; U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,571 - HONOROF; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,383 - BUHLER illustrate typical home control systems tied-in to garage door control systems.